Dr. Zomboss
Doktor Edgar George Zomboss to przywódca zombie w całej serii gier Plants vs. Zombies i główny antagonista. W Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2 pojawia się jako boss. W pierwszej części jest on końcowym bossem w Adventure Mode, gdzie kontroluje wielkiego Zombota. W drugiej części używa wielu Zombotów, stylizowanych na świecie, w którym odbywa się dana walka. Doktor Zomboss jest nadzwyczajnie inteligentnym zombie. Potrafi budować potężne urządzenia w celu zdobycia mózgów. Jest również bezwzględny i niszczycielski. Można to zauważyć podczas walk z nim, kiedy tworzy wielkie kule ognia lub lodu lub kiedy niszczy swoich sojuszników (co jest widoczne w drugiej części gry). Etymologia Nazwisko "Zomboss" jest połączeniem słów "zombie", ze względu na stronę konfliktu, po której stoi, oraz "boss", ze względu na bycie przywódcą (szefem). Jego drugie imię, "George", pochodzi od imienia twórcy serii, czyli George'a Fana. "Zombot" jest połączeniem słów "zombie" oraz "robot". Walki Plants vs. Zombies Dr Zomboss ze swoim Zombotem pojawia się w ostatnim poziomie Adventure Mode, który odbywa się na Dachu o porze nocnej. Pojawia się również w minigrze Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, odbywającej się w tych samych okolicznościach. W niej oraz przy każdym powtórzeniu Adventure Mode, zdrowie jego Zombota zostaje dwukrotnie zwiększone w porównaniu do zdrowia, które posiada gdy gracz napotyka go po raz pierwszy. W walce z nim pojawiają się pakiety nasion Flower Potów, Cabbage-pultów, Kernel-pultów, Melon-pultów, Jalapeno oraz Ice-shroomów. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Dr Zomboss jest głównym antagonistą również w drugiej części. Tam jednak walczy się z nim wiele razy, a do tego wykorzystuje różnorodne Zomboty, stylizowane na danym świecie. Lista Zombotów: *Zombot Sphinx-inator *Zombot Plank Walker *Zombot War Wagon *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Zombot Dark Dragon *Zombot Multi-stage Masher *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur *Zombot Sharktronic Sub Opis w Suburban Almanac DR. ZOMBOSS Dr. Zomboss rules them all. Tougness (in Zombot shell): extreme Edgar George Zomboss achieved his Doctorate in Thanatology in only two years. Quickly mastering thanatological technology, he built his fearsome Zombot and set about establishing absolute dominance within his local subdivision. TŁUMACZENIE DR. ZOMBOSS Dr. Zomboss rządzi nimi wszystkimi. Wytrzymałość (w pancerzu Zombota): ekstremalna Edgar George Zomboss zdobył doktorat w dziedzinie tanatologii w ciągu zaledwie dwóch lat. Po szybkim opanowaniu technologii tanatologii, zbudował swojego przerażającego Zombota i zdominował swoją pobliską okolicę. Ataki Zombot posiada następujące ataki: *Stawianie zombie na rzędach. *Tworzenie lodowej lub ognistej kuli, która przetacza się przez rząd, niszcząc wszystko, na co natrafi. Użycie tego ataku wywołuje schylenie głowy Zombota, co czyni go podatnego na ataki. **Lodowa kula - może zostać zniszczona po użyciu Jalapeno na jej rzędzie. **Ognista kula - może zostać zniszczona po użyciu Ice-shrooma. *Zgniatanie roślin nogą, jeśli te zostały zagrane zbyt blisko. *Zsyłanie grupy Bungee Zombie, którzy spróbują ukraść rośliny. *Niszczenie roślin w obszarze 2 pól pionowo na 3 pola poziomo przy pomocy kampera. Strategie Doktor Zomboss może być bardzo wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Ze względu na jego ataki z kulami gracz powinien zachować co najmniej jedne Jalapeno i jednego Ice-shrooma. Z tego powodu warto również zachowywać co najmniej jednego Flower Pota na każdym rzędzie. Melon-pulty są przydatne w tej walce, więc warto uważać w trakcie ich grania. Ice-shroomy mają przydatną cechę, ponieważ mogą zamrozić Zombota, przez co będzie dłużej podatny na ataki. Jest to szczególnie korzystne jeśli ten zesłał ognistą kulę, ponieważ się jej pozbędą. Należy jednak uważać z graniem do tego Jalapeno, ze względu na to, że to jest w stanie go odmrozić. Jalapeno, oprócz niszczenia lodowych kul, przydaje się do zwalczania problematycznych zombie. Zomboss stawia zombie na rzędach bez Roof Cleanerów rzadziej niż na tych, które je posiadają, więc gracz ma szansę na dłuższe przetrwanie. Należy jednak uważać na te, które zostaną jednak tam zagrane. Galeria Ciekawostki *Jest jedynym zombie, który używa poprawnej gramatyki. *Gdy kule tworzone przez Zombota z pierwszej części coś zmiażdżą, można usłyszeć standardowy dźwięk jedzenia przez zombie. Zobacz też *Szalony Dave en:Dr. Zomboss Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Zombie z etapu Dach Kategoria:Dach